


then I found you (and felt something give way)

by setosdarkness



Series: unravelling the world [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shiratorizawa!Oikawa AU, iwa-chan's pov, model!Oikawa, parallel fic to 'unravel', the not childhood friends au, what if oikawa didn't meet iwa-chan in his childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime has been content all his life – wonderful grades, excellent sports aptitude, his whole future is bright upon his fingertips. Everything changes when he accidentally meets an annoying, bratty, conceited dumbass Oikawa Tooru, who doesn't even have any qualms about ruining his life.</p><p>[or: The one where Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't childhood friends, but Oikawa brightens Iwaizumi's entire life anyway.]<br/>[or: The seven times Iwaizumi fell in love with Oikawa and how he's never truly regretted every single one.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	then I found you (and felt something give way)

  * **①** **pride**



Iwaizumi Hajime can honestly say that he's never met someone vainer than the annoying model who had introduced himself as 'Oikawa Tooru'.

He can't say that the other's conceited or confident – there's something in the other's aura that prevents him from classifying him as one of those arrogant assholes that grate on his nerves – but then again, Oikawa has already grated on his nerves enough to have him spend some time thinking about him.

Studying should be his primary focus now - it's only a couple more months until he finally obtains his license – but for some reason, his mind keeps on drifting back to the vain man who should be classified as someone _proud_ but is somehow not. It's kind of annoying, especially since Iwaizumi knows that he probably won't get a chance to see the other face-to-face again.

Iwaizumi Hajime can honestly say that he's very interested in Oikawa Tooru.

  * **②** **lust**



Iwaizumi Hajime can honestly say that he's surprised that the supermodel Oikawa Tooru can actually act like a normal human being (but then again, there's nothing normal about how childish the other is) outside of his ethereally beautiful photo shoots.

There's something magical (or maybe it's just the wonders of Photoshop) with his fashion spreads – not that Iwaizumi will ever admit into researching and reading those senseless magazines so he can gain more insight about the guy sprawled gracelessly all over the table that he has complained about for five minutes.

There's something magical in the way that even those touched-up photos still don't hold a candle against the real thing, the bratty and whiny Oikawa Tooru who's currently indulging someone like him in an all-night drinking session in some no-name park outside, drinking straight from beer cans out of a no-name convenience store.

There's something magical with the way Oikawa loses himself to drunkenness pretty easily.

Iwaizumi's glad that he has brought his notes with him, because the other's snoring and deep slumber will surely chain him to this park until morning. Of course, he could just leave this idiot behind – that will surely teach him a lesson about self-preservation – but.

The idea of leaving him behind brings some sort of phantom ache in his chest.

He's about to be a doctor in a few months but he doesn't have a valid explanation for that squeeze in his heart. But then again, he's not naïve enough to look for answers to that feeling in the textbooks that he has poured nearly his entire life into.

He stares a little too long at the other's face and lips, instead of using the time to study under the glow of the park's streetlamps.

Iwaizumi Hajime can honestly say that it's troublesome to suspect oneself of developing feelings for a guy like Oikawa Tooru.

••• **to be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> This will be shorter compared to unravel, since this is just an accompanying fic. That said, the first chapter is also very short, since this is just a "recap" – plus, Iwa-chan doesn't have a lot of thoughts/feelings for Oikawa at this point yet 8D scene/sin 3&4&5 will be chapter 2, while scene/sin 6&7 will be chapter 3.
> 
> Scene List/Timeline:
> 
> • ① pride – takes place after their first meeting at the park bench  
> • ② lust – takes place after their meeting at the bar  
> • ③ sloth – takes place during the 1-year timeskip   
> • ④ wrath – takes place during their confrontation in front of the coffee shop  
> • ⑤ envy – just before the penthouse suite scene (where Iwaizumi will meet Ushiwaka)  
> • ⑥ gluttony – just before the Iwaizumi family house scene (strangely enough, this will be the one that's rated R, not the lust one ahahaha)  
> • ⑦ greed – :D
> 
> Lastly, the titles are from the Tokyo Ghoul OP song ;)


End file.
